1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover for portable electronic devices and particularly to a handy protective cover for a portable electronic device to protect the surface of the portable electronic device and support its weight when in use to alleviate user's burden on arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers have advanced greatly in recent years, evolving from a bulky set housed in a computer room to become personal computers and notebook computers, and now evolve into touch control portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, smart handsets and the like. The portable electronic device adopts the technique of touch screen that allows users to directly select targeted items intuitively on the computer screen, and zoom icons or texts larger or smaller on the screen by splaying or closing two fingers. Such direct selection operation on the screen brings the users closer to the screen. It is much more straightforward and handy than the conventional technique that has a keyboard intervened between the computer user and the screen. Moreover, with the portable electronic device formed in a single slat structure, users can flexibly operate and maneuver by touching on the screen.
While the portable electronic device usually is simply structured and very neat in profile, and often creates a great appeal to the users, its surface is prone to be scraped or smeared and results in an undesirable aesthetic appearance. To remedy this problem, a protective cover 11 (referring to FIG. 1) made from various types of materials has been developed and introduced on the market. The protective cover 11 usually covers the back side of an electronic device 12 and has a carved out portion 111 to expose the screen to facilitate operation. The protective cover aims to protect the surface of the device to maintain the aesthetic appeal. However, many portable electronic devices are formed in an one slate structure without an extra support means, such as the tablet computer which usually is formed in a larger size. When in use a user has to hold and bear the weight of the computer with one hand and perform operation with another hand, or has to raise the display screen in a standing manner with one palm to see the screen at an optimal angle even if it is rested on a table or user's lap. Such an approach is inconvenient and troublesome, and easily causes physical fatigue on user's arms when used in a prolonged duration. Moreover, the portable electronic device, aside from being operated with two hands, also has to be held firmly by the hands to prevent dropping. This also tends to cause fatigue on the hands in a long duration. In addition, the portable electronic device 12 is mostly designed with a streamline and smooth profile to enhance aesthetic appeal, that makes hand holding even more difficult.
Furthermore, the general tablet computer is mainly designed for users to use in a handheld manner, given a common ten inches screen, the dimension of the tablet computer usually is 18 cm×24 cm, and weighs at least 500 g. With the user holding one side of the computer with one hand and operating the touch screen with another hand, the hand that grasps the screen has to bear the weight of the computer, but the gravity center of the computer is not on the hand grasping portion, and a levering force caused by the gravity force has to be born by the hand also. This increases the load of the hand and reduces the sustainable time of the hand, and also increases the fatigue and burden of user's hands and arms.